Weep Not For The Memories
by ShellyMoon
Summary: Rated R for severe violence, language and severe angst- Trunks and Vegeta angst- beating, death, romance, grieving, all the good stuff!! Please R&R *CHAP 4 UP*
1. Fearing Life

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I don't own that shoe over there *stares at shoe* and I don't own my very own life-size Trunks figure. But I wish I did own all that. except for the.. shoe..ya know? Cause it probably..smells O.o  
  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
Weep Not For The Memories  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
(CHAPTER ONE: Fearing Life)  
  
  
  
Everywhere I turned there he was...  
  
I couldn't escape...  
  
Trapped in a corner pleading for my life...  
  
No one heard my pleas...  
  
I suppose mom did...  
  
I bet Bra was wondering why I was screaming so loud...  
  
Screams of pain and sorrow...  
  
"Get up." My father commanded coldly, I could barely move, blood dripping down from every inch of my body. I couldn't feel my right arm any more, but I was grateful at the time just to be given a few seconds to breath and take in all the pain.  
  
"I said.. GET UP!!" He ordered me once more, I guess I had no choice I had to try and stand up now. Or he might try and kill me again, just like last time. I summoned all my strength and tried to force my legs to move. I was moving, my legs and arms were so shaky though, it took me a good 20 seconds to finally stand up straight, but I did. My father just stood there staring at me like I was some sort of diseased animal, waiting to be put out of my misery.  
  
And I was waiting for him to do so too, I would have rather him have killed me right then and there. Than have gone through all the beatings I had in my short 7 years on Earth. - "Say something.." he commanded harshly. What was there to say? I felt like breaking down in tears and running to my mom. I don't think I'd of have the strength to even run though. All I could do was just look up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO SPEAK!" He yelled as he slapped me across my face with all his might, or at least it felt like all of it. "NOW SPEAK!!" He had torn some of the flesh on my cheek apart with that mighty blow, as I lay there on the ground again placing my hand over the side of my face and watching the blood drip from my finger tips. I couldn't take it any more, I began feeling as if I were going to pass out.  
  
Just as he placed his foot down on my rib cage and began crushing it, the more weight he placed down on me the more I screamed out for my mom in sorrow, and she could hear me too- I know she could. Why didn't she come? He only laughed at me until we both heard a *crack* noise come from inside me, A broken arm and a broken rib cage all in one night, I've gone through worse.  
  
"Still not going to talk to me, eh boy?" My father smirked mischievously; the fear of knowing he hadn't had enough of torturing me forced me to finally speak up.  
  
"Please..." I stopped in the middle of each word either to breath or sob "Don't..hurt...me... anymore...daddy..."  
  
He stared at me with those accusing eyes as if I had done something to deserve all this; I even started to believe I deserved it after while. And just when I thought I was safe, he lifted me in the air by my shirt collar and said.. "Don't you ever call me 'daddy' again!" and with that he threw me into the closet door and began to make his way out of my room.  
  
"I'm not your father brat, I would never have raised such a disgrace as you are. Your worthless." He slammed the door behind him, leaving me all alone in my dark and lonely room. I curled up into a ball and began to cry my heart out, lying there in a puddle of blood waiting for my mother to come in and bandage me- as she often did I after I had been beaten. But she never came. And that only brought more misery to me, she's all I have in this world. She must hate me too...  
  
The next morning Bulma came into her son's room only to find him sleeping siltently atop dried blood stains in the carpet. She turned him over on his back, looking at his sweet little face ::My sweet little Trunks:: she began to cry to herself, as the tiny drops of water gently rolled down the sides of her sons face. Trunks began to wake up, realizing he was in his mother's arms. He looked up at her and smiled, Bulma, realising he had come to- only cried harder and louder. "I'm so sorry baby!" She sobbed as she held him tightly in her arms.  
  
"Don't be.." Trunks whispered, his small, soft voice comforting to her. But she didn't respond, instead she just went on holding him tightly in her sheltering arms. Thinking about how she had just spent last night clutching her newborn in her arms as she lay on her bed, listening to her son's screams for help. And as he screamed for her to come save him, and how that hurt her the most because she knew that there was nothing she could do to protect her son from her husband. Bulma had already suggested divorce to Vegeta and been beaten for it, and she was far too afraid of him to just pack up and leave. She knew he'd find her and the children eventually.  
  
"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Bulma suggested as a tiny smile found it's way across her lips. She couldn't help but grin when she saw Trunks smiling up at her. She took his tiny blistered and battle-worn hand and led him into the bathroom to give him a bath. After bulma got Trunks all clean and bandaged up she heard Bra crying in her bedroom.  
  
"Ohh!" Sighed Bulma in annoyance- "Trunks sweetie you just sit down at the table and I'll fix you breakfast, just let me go get your little sister." Bulma assured him as she walked off into the hallway. Trunks sat down at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for his mother to return, swinging his legs back and forth under the table. Just as Bulma entered her bedroom to get Bra she was startled by her husband's presence. She was quick to grab the baby.  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were up yet." Bulma explained apologetically.  
  
"I've been up." Vegeta answered coldly. "That little brat kept me up all night with her constant kicking and drooling." He referred to his daughter.  
  
"Sorry, she needed a place to sleep though. And I wasn't about to force her out on the couch."  
  
"Why didn't you just put her in the damned crib?"  
  
"Her room was occupied last night, incase you didn't notice." Bulma snapped. "I doubt she would have been able to sleep in there."  
  
Vegeta only scowled his famous scowl and walked out of the room not even giving his wife or daughter a second glance.  
  
Bulma only rolled her eyes and laid Bra down on the bed- "How about a diaper change sweet-cake?" She asked Bra cheerfully as she tickled her stomach. Bra only giggled as she welcomed the new diaper.  
  
Trunks was still waiting for his breakfast at the table as his father walked in. Vegeta scanned his son's new bandages over, one rapped around his arm, another around his forehead, and a seemingly "tight", wide bandage around his rib cage. Trunks wasn't wearing a shirt at the time because Bulma hadn't found one out of the laundry for him yet. Also the cuts and bruises on his face, arm, and legs were easily taken to notice. Vegeta never does the job only half way through, he always finishes what he starts.  
  
Vegeta was quick to grab the newspaper and sit down at the table, opposite from Trunks. He noticed that Trunks was just sitting there not doing or eating anything. "What are you doing brat?" he asked coldly, not really sounding interested in hearing the answer.  
  
At first Trunks was almost afraid to talk to him- "I..I'm waiting for mom t..to..fix m..me breakf..fast." Trunks stuttered nervously, never looking his father in the eye. "Your telling me you can't even fix yourself a fucking bowl of cereal?!?" Vegeta raised his voice. "Stop burdening your mother with these trivial tasks and grow up!!"  
  
Trunks only began shaking again, unsure what to say or do. "Jesus, are you that retarded Trunks?!" Vegeta screamed at him.  
  
"N..no sir.." Trunks mumbled.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Vegeta stood up from his chair, his eyes widening with anger.  
  
"No sir!" He hollered.  
  
"Didn't our little talk last night teach you anything boy?" Vegeta questioned in annoyance -he was about ready to roll up his sleeves and beat him again.  
  
"I'm sure it was very educational for him Vegeta, but I volunteered to fix our 7-year-old breakfast so please sit down." Bulma interrupted as she stepped into the kitchen, Bra still in her arms.  
  
Vegeta cursed something under his breath as she glared evilly at his son and sat back down.  
  
"Do you think your up to going to school today sweat-heart?" Bulma asked Trunks softly, as she handed him his plate.  
  
"Yeah." Trunks replied weakly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"The blasted child said yes woman!" Vegeta blurted out as Bulma handed him his plate of eggs.  
  
"Alright then.." Bulma breathed in annoyance as she sat Bra down in her high-chair.  
  
"When your finished with your breakfast, go get your backpack, I laid out an outfit for you on your bed." Bulma told Trunks as she began rinsing out the frying pan she used to cook with.  
  
"Okay." Trunks answered. "I'm not really hungry anyway."  
  
Vegeta glared at him. "Your mother went through the trouble of making you breakfast and your going to eat it you ungrateful brat!!" Vegeta hollered at him.  
  
"Vegeta! It's okay.." Bulma raised her voice. "Your not hungry sweetie?"  
  
Trunks just shook his head "no". "Well the least you can do is clear off your plate and bring it to your mother." Vegeta growled.  
  
"No, no! It's all right- you don't want to be late Trunks, just go get ready!" She urged him.  
  
Trunks helped himself down off the chair and slwoly disapeared into the hallway. "You shouldn't treat the brat that way you know, he doesn't deserve to be escorted around like royalty." Vegeta scowled.  
  
"You know Vegeta..." Bulma began angrily- but couldn't find the courage to finish her sentence.  
  
"What?" Vegeta snorted.  
  
Bulma clenched her fist in her hand as she broiled with anger. -"Forget it." She sighed. "I'll be home in a few minutes."  
  
"C'mon Trunks!" Bulma hurried her son. --  
  
Later that day after Trunks had already arrived at school- He had passed out during gym-class and was lying down on the nurse's table.  
  
"Uuuuhhh..." Trunks moaned as he sat up. "Where am I?"  
  
"Hi there!" greeted the nurse. "Your in the nurse's office, I'm the nurse!" she said cheerfully, a middle western accent.  
  
"It seems you passed out during the first few minutes of your Physical Education class." She explained. "Poor dear.. are you okay?"  
  
"Yes.." Trunks stopped to cough "I'm fine." He frowned. "Can I go back to my class now?"  
  
"Oh sweeite, your class is over. School will be end'in in just a few.."  
  
"How long have I been here?" He asked softly. "Oh.. I'd say about.. 2 hours." The nurse smiled. "Now sweet-heart where'd you get all these bumps'n bruises, hmm?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uuumm... from... I.. I fell down the stair case at home and.. crashed into the piano." Trunks lied; he knew better than to tell other people about what his father did to him, of course he wasn't sure why he knew better. But nonetheless he did.  
  
"hhmm.. Are you sure honey?" The nurse questioned, not buying his staircase story. "You know, it's always good to tell the truth! Especially to teachers and nurses at your school." The nurse grinned, trying to convince the boy to tell her he was being abused.  
  
"But I just did tell you the truth." Trunks acted innocently enough.  
  
"Well alright honey, but if 'bad' is happening to you or any other family member in your home.. you just dial the number on this here card with your telephone. And the people on the other line will help you, understand?" The nurse explained as she handed Trunks a child-abuse-support-group card.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Trunks smiled at her, it was no use in pretending now. She knew what was going on.  
  
"Do you have someone to pick you up? Or do you ride the bus home?" She called out to him as he walked down the hall.  
  
"No, my mom is picking me up!!" He hollered back.  
  
"Alright button, you take care!" she smiled, faded worry in her tone.  
  
Trunks sat out on the steps of the school, the bell had rung only 5 minutes ago so he figured he'd just sit while he waited for her. He couldn't wait to get home and just relax, he had -had a rough day. Even if your not including gym-class. He thought he spotted his mom's car a couple of times but turned out to be someone else's parents instead. Time flew by as he waited and before he knew it the front yard was empty and he was the only one still waiting. He looked up at the school clock.. ::4:30:: he read to himself wondering where his mom could be. He started imagining all the horrible things that could have happened to her. ::What if she got into an accident?:: or ::What if dad did something to her?:: her couldn't bare the thought of her leaving him. He needed her like he needed air; she was the only one who really cared about him, she was his everything...  
  
He pulled his knees close to his chest trying to remember good times he had once shared with his mom when he was younger. He remembered running on the beach with her when he had just turned 6 and how much fun it was. How at peace he felt with just her and him building sand castles and laughing together. He missed that. Begining to cry thinking that he might never get to run on the beach and play with his mom again. ::Why me?:: he just let the tears stream down his face as he sat there,  
  
waiting...  
  
(((A~N~ chappie two coming soon! Lemme know what ya think so far!! In the next chapter we'll see what happenes when Goku finds out about Vegeta's abusing Trunks.  
  
That is if I get enough reviews!!))) 


	2. Struggling To Solve

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, that old lady over there *points to old lady* - *old lady farts* okay. O.o And I also don't own my own elephant named Robert.. but I will one day.. but not the old lady cause she smells too *passes out from lack of oxygen*  
  
_________________________  
  
Weep Not For The Memories  
  
_________________________ (CHAPTER TWO: Struggling To Solve)  
  
Trunks sat there waiting for his mom, shivering without a jacket to protect him from the bitter cold, but it seemed that she would never show up. He started debating on whether or not he should try and get home on his own or not, wiping away the tears from his eyes; looking up at the school clock once more "6:30.. She's not coming." He sobbed, and just at that moment he saw a car pull up in front of the school. "Mom!" He whispered excitedly as he stood up from the step where he sat. It was dark so Trunks couldn't really see the person in the driver's seat. He just assumed it was his mother, who else would be at the school this late? He was wrong though. As the figure stepped out of the car, unmasking themselves to be none other than Gohan. "Gohan!!" cried out Goten in glee as he ran up to his older brother and hugged him tightly. "Whoa! Hey there squirt! How was soccer practice?" Gohan laughed. "It was great!!" Goten smiled. "I scored a goal, twice!!" "Wow, I bet that was pretty awesome, huh Goten?" Gohan smiled at his little brother. "It was all net!!" he smirked. "Uhh.. I think that's basket ball Goten, but uhh get in the car." Gohan laughed as he began to sit back down in the car but suddenly noticed someone sitting on the steps. "Goten.." Gohan paused for a moment. "Who's that?" "Uhh.. I dunno." Goten answered clueless as he stared out the car window. Gohan walked over to the little boy sitting on the steps of the front doors to the school.- "Trunks?" questioned Gohan as he got a better glimce of the child. "H..hi Gohan." Trunks shivered. "What in world are you doing here?!" Gohan asked in curiosity and panic, as they watched all the other soccer players clear out of the building. "I..I'm..w..waiting for my mom t..to pick me up." Trunks shivered more, stuttering between words. "Here.." breathed Gohan as he took off his jacket and gently placed it around Trunks's shoulders. "You mean she hasn't shown up yet?" "No.." he sobbed. "Ohh man.. you better come with us then." Offered Gohan. "C'mon Trunks." Gohan led Trunks into the car. "Hi Trunks!!" Greeted Goten cheerfully. "Hi." Trunks sighed as he sat down next to him. "Guess what??" Goten questioned Trunks excitedly- "I made two whole goals today in soccer practice!! I took that Bobby McChaffer out good! He didn't know what hit him!" Trunks could barely form a smile to show his enthusiasm for his best friend's victory. Of course he didn't have much enthusiasm about anything at the time. "Goten.." interrupted Gohan softly "How about you save the rest of the story for the dinner table? That way we all can hear about it." "Uhh.. Okay!" Smirked Goten as he smiled over at Trunks who he realized had tears streaming down the sides of his face. Goten didn't know what to say at first, he knew that he probably shouldn't have said anything to Trunks at the time- After all he could kind of tell Gohan was hinting him to "shut up". But he opened his big mouth anyway. "Trunks?" he questioned softly. "What are you doing?" Trunks wiped the tears from his eyes- "Nnnothing Goten." He sniffled. "Yeah.. I think you were doin something." Goten urged his friend to tell him. "No Goten I wasn't.." Trunks assured his friend, trying to cover up for his tears. "You were crying Trunks." Goten stated bluntly. Gohan glanced back at the two through the rear-view-mirror in the car as he drove, praying that Goten would leave Trunks alone about it. Gohan also started to take serious notice to Trunks's bandages but felt it best not to ask. "No, no I wasn't!" "I saw you though.. just now." "Goten.." Gohan whispered in annoyance worriedly. "Trunks, boys aren't supposed to cry." Goten began to lecture his friend. "Goten..." Gohan whispered louder. "I think that--" Goten was cut short by Gohan-"GOTEN!!" Goten immediately jumped back in his seat from Gohan's angry and loud tone. "Well they aren't.." Mumbled Goten. And just when Gohan was about to give Goten a little lecture of his own... he was also interrupted. "Well maybe I have a good reason to be crying Goten!!" Shouted Trunks in a angry, sobbing state as he tried his best to hold back his tears. And he did manage to do so, it was hard for him though. His face felt this burning pain on his cheeks from sitting out in the cold for so long and not even bothering to wipe away his tears. They dried on the sides of his face and it stung him. Goten didn't know what to say to Trunks after that, but he still tried to think up some way to express his feelings across. "Oh well, I always just thought that---" he was cut off again- "No Goten you didn't think!! Just leave me alone.." Trunks shouted at him. "But Trunks.." - "Because you have no idea what it's like to live my life!!" He raised his voice even more. "Hey! Come on you two, Goten leave him alone!!" Gohan yelled at them both. - "We're almost home." Gohan was surprised how mature Trunks was for his age, just the way he talked. And it made him wonder what had Trunks gone through differently that made him the way he was. Goten just turned his head away from Trunks and stared out the window, watching the other cars drive by them. And Trunks did the same- looking out his window but not noticing the scenery, but rather just reflecting on all the horrible nights and moments of his short life. Finally Gohan pulled up in the Son drive way and pulled the keys out of the ignition. - "Alright boys, we're here." Gohan spoke up, breaking the silence. Goten was ready to hit the hay, already half-asleep as he leaned his head against the window. Trunks just stepped out of the car and walked over to Gohan. "Listen Gohan.." Trunks said softly as he watched Gohan open the side door to the car and pick up Goten into his arms. "I'm sorry for losing it in there earlier.. it's just I-" - "Shhh.. It's okay Trunks, no need to apologize to me." Gohan comforted him assuringly. "Now what's say we get this baka inside before we all catch our deaths out here" ::Oh God I sound like mom:: Gohan mentally slapped himself for saying what he had just and opened the door to his family's house. "Hey Mom! We're home!!" Gohan called out as he still held his younger brother in his arms. "Ohhh Hi sweetheart!!" ChiChi greeted his sons as she ran in from the kitchen, still wearing her apron. The aroma of freshly baked deserts filled the house. "Hi mom.. he uhh.. kinda fell asleep on the way home." Gohan explained- lowering his voice so as not to wake Goten. "Well then." ChiChi exclaimed. "I guess he'll just have to miss out on the chocolate pie I made for desert now wont he?" "CHOCOLATE PIE?!" Goten shouted happily as he jumped down from Gohan's gentle hold. ChiChi only giggled as her son hugged her leg. "Well hello to you too Goten!" she laughed. "Oh!" she gasped cheerfully. "I didn't noticed we had company! Hello there Trunks, how are you doing?" Trunks walked in front of Gohan and stared up at ChiChi "Hi Mrs. Son." He greeted softly. As soon as ChiChi got a good look at him she was quick to question about his bandages. "Oh my Lord! Sweetie what happened to you?!" She exclaimed concernedly. "Nothing.." sighed Trunks glaring down at his shoes. "Well it looks to me like an AWFUL LOT of nothing has happened to you." She shouted saracastically. "Here.. come sit." She escorted him to the couch. "Thank you." He said softly. "Gohan go get your father, I'm sure he'd love to see Trunks!" She suggested. "Sure, where is he?" Gohan questioned enthusiastically. "Out back." She paused as she looked out the kitchen window and watched him- "Training." "Okie Dokie.." smiled Gohan. "No!" shouted Trunks. "That's okay..I wouldn't want you to bother him or anything.." Trunks covered up. - "I mean I'm sure he's busy with his training and all." Trunks knew Goku would be quick to understand what happened to him, or at least that's what he feared. "No, no don't be silly!!" Smiled ChiChi "He'd be more than happy to come inside and see you! Besides it's getting close to dinner.. and well we haven't seen you in so long." ChiChi rambled on. - "Go get your father dear." She urged the still-standing-in-the-hall-way- Gohan. "Oh, yeah!" He dashed out the back door and into the back yard. "Goten, come in here and help set the table." ChiChi ordered her son. "Yes mama.." Goten sighed unwillingly. "You boys showed up right in time for supper.." ChiChi began "You Saiyans.. It's almost like your stomachs lead you home in time. That's all you pigs ever do is eat, eat, eat!!" Goten just rolled his eyes as his helped lay the silverware down on the table. "What's for dinner mama?" Goten asked curiously. "Meatloaf.." She smiled. Goten cringed. "Meatloaf?!? Yuck.."  
  
"Goten! How many times must I scold you for that!" She growled at him, hitting him on the head with a spachuela. "Picky, picky."  
  
"Ahh! So it's true! Trunks's'come to pay us a visit!!" Goku greeted as he walked inside from his training grounds out-back.  
  
All attention was drawn to Goku. "Hello Mr. Son." Said Trunks politely. "Mr. Son??" laughed Goku. "Don't be silly Trunks!! Call me Goku.. Mr. Son.. it sounds so..so.." - "Proper?" interrupted ChiChi "No." - "Polite?" - "No." - "Mature?" - "Grown up.." cringed Goku. "Sorry, Goku.." said Trunks. "Naahh! It's fine! So how ya be...-" Goku was suddenly cut short of words as soon as he laid eyes on Trunks's bandages and wounds. "Trunks.." questioned Goku soft and sternly. "Now Goku! I have meatloaf hot and ready on the table, I finally decided to use those tomatos in a salad for you, and of course there's rice, bread, and a lovely chocolate pie for desert!" ChiChi gloated of her cooking as she entered the living room, noticing her words went unheard though. Trunks only stared at Goku for moments, waiting for him to ask what had happened to him like everyone else had. He hated lying, especially to people he cared so deeply about. But all Goku could do was stare back at him, seeming jumpy and concerned almost as if he knew what had happened to him. Goku slowly walked over to Trunks and sat him down. - "Trunks." he repeated himself. "It's very important that you tell me who did this to you." ::Who did this to me? Oh no.. maybe he knows that my dad beats me.. and if I lie.. he'll.. what to do??:: Trunks looked up at Goku pausing for a good minute or so before answering- "Who said anyone did this to me?" Trunks asked innocently. "No one, that's what I'm asking.. I wanna know if and who did this to you." Goku urged him to tell. ChiChi and Gohan both exchanged glances, wondering what was going on. "I..I fell and uuhhh." Trunks couldn't bear to tell this lie like this; first of all he knew that Goku would never believe that a little fall did all this to a demi-saiyan. But he couldn't tell him that Vegeta beat him. "I..uhh.." He stalled. ::Think Trunks! Think!!:: "Tell me Trunks.." said Goku. "I..I..I..." Trunks stuttered nervously. "You??" urged Goku. "I was sparing with my dad and.. things got a little outta control, but I'm fine! It was actually kinda fun.." Trunks lied, getting it out in only a breath or two. Goku only smiled as he shook his head in disgust and then placed both hands on Trunks's shoulders staring him straight in the eyes. "Trunks." He began. "Vegeta did this to you?" He asked him in concern, and from the tone of his voice making the question sound as if a life-or-death matter. "Well yes, I mean no, well kinda but.." And with that answer from Trunks Goku quickly stood up- determination in his eyes, as if he had seen that answer coming from a million miles away. ChiChi stared over at Goku in confusion.- "Goku?" she questioned worry in her voice. "I'll be right there ChiChi, I just need to make a quick phone call." Goku excused himself from the conversation and headed into the den. "What was that all about??" "I dunno." Gohan paused. "But from the sounds of it, I think Vegeta will be hearing from dad shortly." Trunks's eyes widened as if he had just seen a ghost after Gohan had completed his sentence. "What do you mean Gohan?!" Asked Trunks frantically as he jumped up off the couch. "I believe my father is calling your dad right now." Gohan repeated himself. "NO!!" Trunks was quick to shout. ChiChi and Gohan both had puzzled looks on their faces as they were startled by Trunks's sudden out burst. "What's wrong Trunks?" asked Gohan with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"What is he going to tell my dad??!" Asked Trunks, a terrified expression on his face. Gohan could see the fear in Trunks's eyes, he was puzzled for a moment or two but was quick to put two-and-two together and realize why he was so terrified. "I don't know Trunks." Gohan began slow and slyly. "Why don't you tell me?"  
  
ChiChi and Goten's attentions were quickly drawn to Trunks, waiting for a response. "Uhh.. I..I.." Trunks began to stutter again, it seemed he always did under pressure. Gohan had trapped him in a corner, now what was he going to do? What would he say? He couldn't tell Gohan that Vegeta beat him, can you imagine the look on all of their faces if they all knew that Vegeta abused him so badly? But at the same time there was nothing more that Trunks wanted so badly but to tell them, tell them how his father would come up to him and just hit him because he felt like it, how his own father would threaten to kill him and his mother, how he couldn't even remember the last time he didn't have a new bruise or wound to show off at school. It wasn't that Vegeta beat him every night; it just wasn't what you would call a "rare occasion". --  
  
"The welling-being of my family is none of your concern Kakarot!" Vegeta spoke harshly into the phone. "Vegeta, if you would just listen to me though.." - "NO KAKAROT! I don't want to listen to you! Can you not get that through your thick scull?!" Vegeta become more and more enraged with Goku with every second spent talking to him. "Well then I guess I'm going to have to make you listen!" Forced Goku. "I don't have time for this Kakarot." Vegeta argued, ready to hang up. "WELL MAKE TIME VEGETA!" Goku shouted commandingly. There was no response from Vegeta after that, Goku had waited a for moments for him to say something but figured Vegeta's silence meant he was making time and waiting for Goku to speak. "Gohan found Trunks waiting outside his school for Bulma this evening, and brought him back here." Goku began, recalling what Gohan had told him out back. "Yes, so?" Vegeta muttered. "Vegeta." Goku paused. "Did Trunks leave the house this morning covered head to toe in bandages?" "Yes Kakarot, he did.. does this conversation have a point?" Vegeta snorted, as he was becoming very impatient. "How did Trunks hurt himself so badly?" Goku asked, choosing to ignore Vegeta's cocky question. "I don't know.. Why don't you ask him?!" Hollered Vegeta in annoyance. "I already did." Smirked Goku. "Well then why in God's name are you asking me the same damn question if you already know the answer?!?" Screamed Vegeta. "Well see Vegeta, that's just it." Goku Began. "I don't know the answer, see Trunks told me that he got hurt from sparing with 'you'.." "UhhhHuuhh.." Vegeta rushed Goku to finish. "Vegeta you and I both know that Trunks could have never been beaten that badly from just a simple sparing session. I think you forgetten that I've sparred with you before.." Goku began creating his web to corner Vegeta into. "Oh, so are you telling me that a child can just as well handle the fight I put up in a sparring session as you?" Vegeta snickered. "No, no child could." Goku agreed to Vegeta's comment, making Vegeta think that he was triumphant in winning the conversation. Vegeta cleared his throat. "But a child super-saiyan.." Goku paused to smile. "Now that's a different story." Goku gloated to himself as he waited for a comeback or cover-up from Vegeta, but heard nothing- so decided to continue on. "Now unless you were trying to murder your son during that sparring time, I think that Trunks would have held up pretty well." Goku waited for Vegeta to say something. "But you would never do something like try and kill your own son, now would you Vegeta?" Goku guilted him gleefully. So Goku paused and waited to listen for Vegeta to say something once more, but all he could hear was the sound of the dial tone ringing in his ear.  
  
(((A~N~ So you like that? Chappie three in right around the corner!! Thanks to all of you who left such nice reviews (I read each and everyone of them^_^) I wish you guys would leave your e-mails for me though, oh well. Sorry this chapter was so short- but that's Angst fics for ya! I promise chapter three will be longer. Have I made anyone cry yet???))) 


	3. A Woman In Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.  
  
A bit of G&C in this chapter, so there's really more mushy stuff than angst in this one- but don't get your hopes down! There's still a few good scenes here and there.  
And thank you to everyone who's been reading so far- and thank you for being patient with this fic!   
  
  
____________________________  
  
  
Weep Not For The Memories  
  
  
____________________________  
  
  
(CHAPTER THREE: A Woman In Denial)  
  
  
  
Trunks hadn't responded to any of their questions or comments, instead he had chose to just sit there on the sofa and wait.- Wait for Goku to come out and confirm his death sentence- that is if he had spoken with his father. He could only pray that Gohan was wrong. ChiChi and her sons sat at the dinner table eating the meal she had provided, only one of their family members was missing at that table- and it was so unlike Goku to miss a meal. This really must have been important. They had all urged Trunks to come sit and eat with them but he had chosen to just ignore them.  
Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to the opening door of Goku's den, as he stepped out and searched around the room with his eyes, looking for Trunks.  
  
He quickly spotted him on the couch and slowly made his way over to him, sitting down besides the child.- "Trunks?" Goku said softly as he placed his hand on Trunks's shoulder, causing Trunks to flinch back from the pain of the touch on his wound. Goku only stared at him with sympathy and care in his eyes, wondering what Trunks's eyes had seen and what pain- metal and physical he had endured all these years of his childhood. He knew Vegeta had done this to him, and he knew it wasn't from a sparing session, but what was there to say now? No one would really know what to say at a time like this to a youth like Trunks, not even Goku.  
Instead Goku just softly pulled Trunks toward his chest and hugged him.  
  
"Goku.." ChiChi whispered as she stood up from her place at the table once more.  
  
Goku felt it time to remove the shelter of his loving arms from the child and so he tried to do so, but found Trunks was holding on to him tighter than Goku was him. For the first time in Trunks's life he had a male role-model just come up to him and hug him out of love. It might not have seemed that big a deal to Gohan or Goten or even Goku himself for that matter but it had meant the world to this young boy who has never known love from his own father. But he knew he had to let go, let go and let Goku go back to his own family- for Goku was not his father. However painful that was for Trunks to admit to himself.   
  
Goku stood up and made his way over to his wife, tugging her into the kitchen.  
  
"ChiChi." Goku began sternly. - "Vegeta's abusing him."  
  
ChiChi's eyes widened.- "What do you mean?"  
  
"He's beating Trunks, can't you see what's going on? Just look at the boy!" Goku stated softly so as not to let Trunks over-hear.  
  
"Are you sure? He told us he was sparring with him." ChiChi was quick to question Goku's motives.  
  
"ChiChi.." Goku rolled his eyes.  
  
"Goku." ChiChi sighed. "I think that you should just stay out of this, it's really none of our business."  
  
"Yes! Yes it is!" Goku shouted, drawing the attention of his sons and Trunks.  
ChiChi smirked as Goku tugged her into the laundry room to further continue the conversation.  
ChiChi basked away defensively from her husband.- "Goku!" she shouted.  
  
"Look I'm going to take him home, okay?" Goku questioned gently.  
  
"Why? If your so worried about him why don't we just let him stay here for the night?" ChiChi suggested in annoyance.  
  
"Because." Goku exclaimed simply.- "I need to talk to Vegeta, he hung up on me in there so I'll just have a word with him face-to-face."   
  
"All right Goku, but I still say you should just leave it be." ChiChi snorted.  
  
"Leave it be?? And what? Just let Vegeta kill his own son?!" Goku yelled in defense to his planning actions.  
  
ChiChi didn't say anything after that, she just stood there looking deeply into her husband's pour-hearted eyes. Would she have rather been looking into the eyes of a wise man? Than a man of pure heart and soul? She was happy with what she saw before her, that's why she stood there instead of running away. That's why she slowly leaned over to Goku, rapped her arms around him and touched his lips with hers. Which was un-expected but welcome by Goku, as the kiss was quickly broken as ChiChi backed away and smiled at him. - "There's no arguing with you Goku."  
  
Goku smiled back at his wife, moving a piece of hair dangling down over her face and kissed her four-head. His strong, warm hands gently rubbing against the soft skin of her face. ChiChi placed her hand on his as he continued to touch and admire the warmth and softness of her pale skin.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan bursted into the laundry room- interrupting his parents.  
  
Goku and ChiChi, startled by their son's intrusion, looked over at Gohan in suspense of what was wrong.  
  
"What Gohan?" Goku asked his son, almost angry at Gohan for walking in on them.  
  
"Uhh.." Gohan stuttered- a bit embarrassed on what he had walked in on.- "Bulma's here."  
  
Goku's eyes widened as he raced out of the laundry room, through the kitchen and into the living where Bulma sat next to her son.  
  
"Bulma?!" Goku shrieked in confusion.  
  
"Oh, Hi Goku." Bulma sighed, seeming out of breath.  
  
"What are you.. doing here?" Goku questioned, raising an eye-brow.  
  
"I..-" Bulma began to open her month to speak but quickly realized Goku staring at her arm.- "Bulma! Your bleeding!!" Goku exclaimed in worry as he walked over to her, examining her arm. _ "Oh Bulma.." Goku spoke under his breath.  
  
"Oww!" she shrieked as he touched it.- "I'm fine Goku!" she pulled her arm away from him, rejecting his sympathy.  
  
"I came to bring Trunks home." Bulma explained hostily as she grabbed Trunks's hand. Trunks looked up at her, wondering why she was so anxious to get home. She knew they'd both be beaten when they got there didn't she?  
  
"Oh Bulma, why don't you stay for a while?" ChiChi offered as she walked into the room.  
"No, we really can't." Bulma declined as she got up off the couch still holing Trunks's hand.  
  
"Well wont you at least stay till it stop raining?" She urged them.  
  
"Yeah, it's dangerous out on those roads in this weather." Gohan added to the conversation.  
  
"I'll be fine." Bulma rolled her eyes as she headed for the front door.   
  
"Oh, well call over here when you get home! Just to let us know you guys got home all right." ChiChi requested of her friend.  
  
"Sure thing!" Fibbed Bulma in annoyance as she opened the door up, and was just about to head out to the car when...   
  
"Bulma!" Goku shouted, Bulma was quick to stop in her tracts. "Vegeta, he did that to your arm didn't he?"   
Silence over-flowed the room for a good while, Bulma clenching her fists- till she finally turned around to face Goku. And about to tell him off until she went to open her mouth, but nothing came out.  
Goku just stood there waiting for an answer, but Bulma had no answers to give. She had too many questions of her own. She turned her head away from Goku, so as to look him in the eyes, she could have just lied but there was really nothing to say at that point. At least nothing that she wanted to say or admit.  
  
"Bra is waiting in the car for me." Was all that made it's way out of her mouth as she stepped outside and over to her car. Buckling Trunks in and giving Goku one last glance before driving off.  
  
  
  
(((A~N~ it's nice to know you guys are actually reading this stuff! :P Thanks SoccerChick88 for your kind comments!! And thanks to all of you!! I know this isn't as long as I promised it would be but that just seemed like a good ending point.- But I've already started on CHAPTER FOUR: A Wound Unhealing - That chapter promises some SERIOUS Vegeta bashing- he uses Bulma as a punching bag^_^ Yes I know I'm evil But this stuff is suppose to be SAD!!))) 


	4. A Wound Unhealing

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters mentioned in this fanfic and I also don't down that HottAY Elf from Lord of The Rings!! *sizzle* yeah you know the one.. Blonde hair.. Bow and arrows... what's his name? ^_^ Leo~!! *nickname* ~ *pet name if you will* ^.~  
  
(IMPORTANT)  
Please Read Author Notes At Bottom   
  
  
  
____________________________  
  
  
Weep Not For The Memories  
  
  
____________________________  
  
  
(CHAPTER FOUR: A Wound Unhealing)  
  
  
  
Trunks looked out the car window watching pass the street lights, burning brightly atop the long poles. The car was unusually silent that night driving to the place they unfortunately called home, even his baby sister Bra was being curiously quiet.  
He caught glance of his mother crying to herself in the car mirror from time to time but that was about all that he got out of her. Wondering why he was born into this particular family, and why whoever was reasonable for his birth into this world had chosen him to endure this pain. What did he do to deserve a life like this? Thinking why he couldn't have been born into Goten's family and had haven Goku for a father. Snapping out of his daze as he placed his hand on the bandage covering his arm, noticing the blood and puss of the wound were staining through it. He unraveled the bandage to have a peek at how his arm was healing, but to honest with himself it was only looking worse.  
  
Bulma had been feeling rather faint from what she had already put up with earlier tonight from her husband. And her arm began bothering her as well, she began dosing off, regrettably- Bulma had never before passed out or fallen asleep at the wheel before, especially not with her own children in the car. And Trunks's mind was so far off at the time he didn't even noticed the car slowly turning into the other lain as a tow-truck quickly approached them. Bulma's foot still stand on the gas-petal and the horn of the truck honking loudly. Trunks quickly realized what was happening and dashed up to the front seat shaking his mother violently.- "MOM!!" he screamed frantically.  
  
"Ohh!!!" She suddenly cried out, awakening as if from a nightmare. Turning the steering wheel as fast as humanly possible for her abused body, off of the road and into the forest of trees on the side of it. As they were bumping through the woods hitting branches that broke a few car windows, shattering glass on her, Bra and Trunks. Only to end up hitting a giant tree head-on, full-speed in the end.  
  
--  
  
"Daddy?" Goten questioned his father as his tugged on his Orange Gi.  
  
"Yes son?" Goku answered with a serious face as he stared down at Goten.  
  
"Is Trunks gunna be okay?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"I don't know Goten.." Goku's response was quick and unsure as he took Goten's hand and led him into his room.- "Why don't you get ready for bed now?"  
  
"Aww..." Goten sighed looking up at his dad with pleading puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Goku just managed a half-smile on his face as he threw a pajama in his face and rubbed the top of his head.  
  
"Is Gohan coming too?" Goten questioned his father.  
  
"In a little bit." Goku comforted his son. "Come and say good night to your mother?"  
  
"Nah.. that's okay." the youth smirked, pulling off his miniature Orange Gi and shirt and pulling the pajama over his head. - "Night Papa!"   
  
Goku smiled devilishly- "G'night you little monkey! And don't stay up late watching TV!" Goku ended his good-nights with that as he closed his son's bedroom door.  
  
Why was showing kindness to his own family such a difficult task for Vegeta? It came so easy to Goku, he just naturally liked smiling, liked being nice to others, and loving his family and friends. He cherished their lives more than his own. Why was Vegeta full of so much hate? Goku's mind wandered off as he paced into the kitchen- letting his stomach guide him of course.  
  
"That's what happens when you skip a meal!" ChiChi intruded on his current state of thought as he quickly jumped out of it and turned to see his wife smiling at him.  
  
"Hi ChiChi." Goku said softly, smiling as well.  
  
"Here." Welcomed ChiChi as she handed him a plate. "I'll fix you a piece of pie while I heat up your dinner."  
  
Goku's smile widened as he sat down in his chair, placing the plate down on the table. "Thanks."  
  
ChiChi quickly stretched her head over to glance at her husband. "This really IS bothering you, isn't it?" ChiChi asked in worry as she set the piece of chocolate pie down on Goku's plate.  
  
"It just doesn't make sense.." Goku frowned, stareing at his desert.  
  
ChiChi placed his dinner in the microwave and set the time, and walked over to the table pulling out a chair and sitting the opposite direction from Goku.  
  
"What doesn't make sense?" She asked curiously, a concerned tone.  
  
"Just.. why?" Goku struggled for words, trying to explain his feelings.  
  
"Why what?" His wife was quick to question.  
  
Goku inhaled deeply and loosed up in his chair. "Why would Vegeta do something like this..?" he folded his hands trying to get comfortable, making direct eye contact with his wife- seeing her roll her eyes at the question.  
  
"No ChiChi! Seriously! I mean sure Vegeta's got a bad past but this is his family we're talking about.... The woman he married, and his own child." Goku paused. "Saiyan or no Saiyan, Hell! I'm a Saiyan! And look at me.." Goku pointed out as he dismissed the use of the chop-sticks ChiChi had laid out for him and shoved the whole piece of pie in his mouth.  
  
ChiChi let out a bit of a giggle- "Yes! Look at you!" She teased.  
Goku was quick to put on his classic grin, peace sign and all.  
  
"It doesn't matter whether or not someone's a Saiyan or a Human-being or.. whatever!!" ChiChi began- cringing at the thought of a certain green fellow. "The point is that Vegeta's got a problem, and NOT you! So why bother metling?"   
  
"Because." Goku began. "It's the right thing to do."  
The sound of the microwave beeping caused a reflex for ChiChi to stand up, she walked over and got his dinner. "Did it ever occur to you that you 'doing the right thing' could only make things worse for Trunks and Bulma?" ChiChi pointed-out in protest, laying his dinner down in front of him. Handing him his chop-sticks.  
  
"I'm not going to let it get worse ChiChi, the whole point is to make it better for them!" Goku explained sternly, then easing up and licking his lips to the dish before him.  
  
ChiChi tossed her hair in back her shoulder. "Fine. You ask for my advise and then don't take it.." She said, sounding hurt out of annoyance.  
  
"Aww.. ChiChi.." Goku sighed feeling shameful. "I didn't mean it like th.."  
  
he stopped in his sentence as ChiChi smiled at him devilishly. "Like I said before.. there's no arguing with you Goku." She sighed calmly walking over to the sink full of dishes.  
  
Goku took a hand full of food a shoved it in his mouth. "hhmmm.." Goku frowned.  
  
"What's wrong Goku?" She exclaimed, a sad tone of voice.  
  
Goku's half-frown caused ChiChi to walk over to his side. "It's just..." he began- ChiChi's expression urging him to continue. "The last time you said that I got a kiss." He pouted.  
  
ChiChi smirked and slyly handed him his chop-sticks, wiping his face off around his mouth with her sleeve. "Eat your dinner dear." She whispered, trying her best to attract her husband's FULL attention.  
  
Goku stared over at her with puppy-dog eyes, trying his best to look lonely.  
ChiChi slowly approached him, as he watched her hips swing back and forth through her pace. Smiling wider the closer she got, until she stood right next to him- leaning down to him and pecking a kiss on his neck. Goku's expression turned from a simple smiling facial tone, to a longing for satisfaction from his lover, as he pulled her closer- standing up from his chair. As ChiChi continued placing kisses all over his neck, and finding a way up to his mouth -as the two began indulging themselves in a passionate symbol of their affection for each other. Only the kiss wasn't so quickly broken this time, but rather welcomed with arms wide open from both mates, both longing for more with each moment that passed by.  
But eventually they pulled away, gasping for air. ChiChi smirked slyly at her husband.- "How was that?" She sighed, satisfaction in her tone.  
  
Quick to smile, Goku grabbed his wife's hand- his gentle grip. "It was okay.."   
  
"Just 'okay'?" ChiChi raised an eye brow.   
  
Goku nodded, still smiling.  
  
"And I suppose you think you can do better?" ChiChi challenged her husband.  
  
"As a matter of fact.." He began temptingly, inches away from his wife.  
As he leaned over to taste her rosy lips once more. A bit surprised by her husband's behavior, ChiChi was almost startled- realizing Goku's sudden longing to kiss her. But she didn't dare to question, but rather enjoy it while she could.  
  
But it was only a matter of seconds till their passion was interrupted as they parted from one another.  
"Mommy.. I can't sleep.." Goten complained softly, walking into the kitchen and rubbing his eyes.  
  
ChiChi gave Goku a look that seemed to say 'Maybe later' in reference to what they had yet to finish, and kneeled down to where her demi-saiyan son stood.- "You can't?"   
  
Goku smiled with a brief nod of the head and sat back down at the table to finish his meal.  
  
"No.." he whined.  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"Too much noise.." Goten's complaint was short.  
  
"What?" ChiChi looked at her son in disbelief. Her and Goku hadn't been making that much noise, as a matter of fact they had been keeping their conversation down to almost a whisper. And the boys bedroom door was closed, just as it always was every night.  
  
"You mean your father and me?"  
  
"No.." Goten sighed.   
ChiChi raised an eye brow.  
  
"Gohan." He pointed toward their bedroom.  
  
Goku glanced over at Goten, raising an eye brow with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Gohan?" ChiChi asked her son.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Well what's he doing in there?"  
  
"Talking.. on the phone.."   
  
"The phone?" she paused. "And to whom maybe I ask he's talking to?" ChiChi placed her hands on her hips as her attitude quickly changed from curiosity to irritation.  
  
"I dunno.." Goten yawned as he stretched his arms out in the air. "Some girl.."   
  
ChiChi's eyes widened, anger modivatating her body to flinch as it was.  
  
"GOHAN SON!!" She stood up from her kneeling position and stomped over to her son's room, swinging the already open door into the wall.  
  
"YOUR TALKING TO THAT TRAMPY GIRL AGAIN AREN'T YOU!? THAT.. THAT VIDEL CHARACTER?!" She stormed in on him, raising all hell in the son house hold. As usual..  
  
Gohan, startled to see his mom burst in screaming at him -fell back in his chair.  
"Uhhhh.. Videl.. can I call you back later??" Gohan whispered into the phone.  
  
"HEY YOUNG MAN!! GIVE ME THAT PHONE!!" - "No mom.. hey!!" - "EXCUSE ME MISS VIDEL BUT I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU'D STOP PESTERING MY GOHAN!! YOU SHOULD MY ASHAMED.. THROWING YOURSELF AT BOYS!! WHY WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE........."  
  
Goku just smiled listening to the conversation going on between ChiChi, Videl and Gohan- who unfortunately seemed to have little word in it. Goku shook his head- that cheesy grin and an expression on his face that seemed to say 'This is my life'.  
He leaned back in his chair as he finished licking up the last grain of rice on his plate and jumped down to the floor.  
Rubbing his stomach in satisfaction, :::I guess I'll just leave them be::: Goku thought as he stepped into the living room and over near the front door, getting back on track with more serious matters. :::I'll just sneak out:::  
  
Goku stared up at the night sky, lit up by all the stars and moon. It brought some kind of peace and solitude to him, just staring into the sky- especially the day's sky with all the soft, white, fluffy clouds. After all he was named after them.  
But the night was comforting enough as well, at least to him who got to stop and appreciate this type of thing. He frowned. "Dont worry Trunks.. I'm coming." He whispered under his breath. "But first I should stop at Kami's place for some senzu beans, I have a feelings they might come in handy."  
He flew up into the blanket of stars that he had gazed upon moments ago- headed for Kami's and then to Capsule Corp. He was bent on setting things right for Bulma's family.  
  
  
--  
Blood slowly dripped down from atop Bulma's forehead, broken pieces of glass surrounded her. Unconscious and unaware, unaware of anything anymore. Her family, her place in the world, or why any of this had to of happened to her. She just lay still there, waiting for death to overcome and liberate her from this nightmare called life. As did her eldest, as the faint sound of a baby's cry was the one thing it took for young Trunks to open his eyes, cut up and bleeding. He tried to make out where he was, looking around, his vision blurred. Then the memory hit him, they had crashed.  
"Mom!" He exclaimed in a whisper, sounding out of breath.  
He forced his frail, abused body up near his mother, shaking her gently at first as his hand rest on her shoulder.  
"Mom.." He spoke louder, shaking her harder.  
  
"Mom.." He sobbed, tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't bare to loser her, and he feared that he was about to. She was the one who cared about him, they only one who would look at him and smile and make him feel like he was important. That there was a reason he was put on this Earth, in this time, with this woman to call his mother. She's his happiness, his everything. And without her in his life, Vegeta might as well kill him.  
  
"Dont die.." He begged her, pushing his silk, lavender hair back.  
He crawled up to the seat next to her and leaned over to rest on her, as he just let the tears flow down. And while he was resting his head, he also tried to check and see if her heart was still beating.  
His eyes widened, "ahh.." he sighed. There was a heart beat! It was faint was she was still breathing. And that's all that mattered to him.  
  
He hugged her, his small, weak arms wrapped around her waist.  
Their hearts beating in sync, their pain the same, and the love the felt for each other was the only thing that kept them both going.  
Why did his father have to be the way he was? If it weren't for him Bulma and Trunks, and Bra could all be living happily ever after. Not without Vegeta of though, just a different one. Trunks may not have felt very close to his dad, but he would never wish him dead- no matter what he may have done to him or his mom. He was still his father, and that's just the way Trunks saw things.  
A soon to be 8-year-old having to carry the world on his shoulders.  
  
"Uuhhh.." Bulma moaned, her eyes searching around behind her lids.  
Trunks's icy cold touch on her back, caused her to flinch forward as she realized her son rest on her lap.  
  
"Ohh.." she sighed weakly, a half smile to show her happiness to see her son.  
  
"Hi mom.." Trunks smiled softly.  
  
Bulma took a death breath. "Sweet-heart.."  
  
"You okay?" His youthful voice comforting to her, she smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"You?"  
  
"I'm all right." He answered untruthfully.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Trunks nodded as he moved over to the seat beside her. - "So how are we gonna get out of here?"  
  
"Oh.. damn.. uumm.. well I'm sure we'll think of something." Bulma dreaded.  
  
  
To Be Continued... :-P  
  
  
(A~N~ soooo sorry guys!! I've been so busy I just couldn't find the time to update this thing, I had to go to my aunt's funeral in Charlotte and.. uhhh. it's been hectic. with school and what not.. :P BLAH!! N eWAY yeah I know I promised some good Vegeta smacking Bulma up but you know how it is.. I over did it with the Goku and ChiChi, not enough detail with the speech tags and uhh.. this is my suckiest chapter yet. But hey it's something to keep you guys holding on.. and just so you guys wont give up on me and WNFTM here's a little preview of what's to come:  
  
Vegeta beats Bulma  
  
Goku shows up  
  
Some body dies.. and it's not Bulma.. ^.^  
  
okay? now ponder those thoughts.. SYO!!) 


End file.
